


I Dare You to Love Me

by JuliLovesBBC



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 17:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19795840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliLovesBBC/pseuds/JuliLovesBBC
Summary: Foggy discovers that Daredevil has a fan. A really enthusiastic fan. Like-love-letter-and-stalking-enthusiastic. When the first wave of shock is over, he quickly realises that this is THE perfect moment for being able to annoy Matt and have a laugh at the same time.If I had to press a finger on it, I'd say it takes place between S1 and S2, but really, it doesn't matter.First published on fanfiction.net in 2017.





	I Dare You to Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was (and sadly is to this day) the first and only fanfiction I've ever written.  
> I'm not a native English speaker, so please feel free to contact me about any kind of mistakes, I'll be happy to correct them!  
> Have fun reading.

“Sometimes, when the wind is whistling,  
When the sun is down, the night is near,  
The darkness comes and so does he.  
And when he comes, you will not hear him,  
You will not see him, you will not notice  
But then he’s there, and you are –“

“Oh God, stop. Please stop! I can’t take any more of this! Reading it was already enough, believe me.”  
Matt threw a pillow at Foggy, who was standing in the middle of Matt’s kitchen. Foggy tried to dodge it, but it still hit him right in the face, putting him of balance.

“Well, if you don’t want me to read your girlie fan letters –“

“They are not my girlie fan letters. And please, go on reading them, but for god’s sake, don’t read them out aloud. It hurts my ears, and I’m sure I’m never going to get the words out of my head again. They’ll be stuck there. Like, forever.”  
He let out a crying sound with which he would’ve succeeded in any telenovela audition ever, which led to even more laughing from Foggy.

“Anyway, what I was about to say was that if you don’t want me to read your ABSOLUTELY non-girlie fan letters ALOUD, you really shouldn’t let them sit on your kitchen counter. Just be glad I got to them first, you know that there is ‘For daredevil, the only man who has my heart’ written on some of the envelopes? Imagine what Karen would have thought If she’d see them. And please be honest now, where did you get them?”

“Come on, you know that I would have put the letters away if I had sensed Karen in front of my door.”

“Don’t distract me – where did you get them?”

“I found them. On a roof. Well, on different roofs, actually.”  
“So… You happened to hear, or smell… no. Whatever. So, you just happened to sense a piece of paper on a roof in the middle of the night and thought ‘Well, I’m sure that’s NOT waste, I think I’m just gonna go over there to pick it up’.”

“Not exactly.”

“Well?”

“About two weeks ago I noticed a girl following me. 20 to 25 years old, medium height, athletic. She still didn’t get far, I outrun her after not even a minute. Two night later I met her again, on a different roof. She actually tried to jump across an alley following me, but she seemed to have got to her senses in time and stopped before it was too late. I assume she just randomly hang around rooftops in Hell’s Kitchen, trying to meet Daredevil.”

“Stop talking about yourself in third person. It’s kind of freaking me out sometimes”  
A wide, mischievous smile appeared on Matts face.

“As much as me making random blind jokes in every situation possible?”

“Yes. Kind of. I’m getting the feeling it was wrong telling you about the freaking out part.”  
Foggy sighed, let his shoulders sink as much as he could and threw himself on the couch theatrically.  
“Well I think both Daredevil and me will have a lot of fun talking about this the next time we SEE each other.”

“Ohhhh no. What did I do, what did I do?”

“You didn’t do anything. Daredevil sensed you cringing at me mentioning Daredevil a long time ago.”

“Oh, come on. Just get on with your story so I don’t need to hear any of these anymore.”

“Where was I? Oh right, so, this girl apparently hang around the rooftops trying to meet me. See, I said ‘me’, isn’t this nice for you? I didn’t meet her again, but last week I was chasing after two muggers, me running over the rooftops, they running on the streets, not noticing me of course. And suddenly I picked up mad-girls smell, only that she wasn’t there. I followed it –“

“Wait, what about the muggers?”

“Don’t worry, I was already ahead of them, so I had a little time in between. Well, I followed the smell, and there it was, the first letter. She must have sprayed it with her perfume after sleeping on it for a night or two, because, I’m telling you, even you would have noticed it. Well, you would have also seen it, because it sat right in the middle of an empty rooftop surrounded by some lovely windproof candles. They might have been arranged in form of a heart. I picked the letter up. It’s the one at the bottom of the stack.”

“Were you able to read it?” Foggy asked, now back in the kitchen scrambling through the surprisingly thick pile of only partially opened envelopes. Pink envelopes. With glitter and hearts on them.

“Sadly, yes. She used a nice lovely fountain pen on nice, lovely, very smooth paper. I have no idea what kind of ink she used, but I can feel every word of it. And just like I said before, I’m pretty sure I will never be able to forget whatever this is supposed to be.”

“I’ll make an educated guess and say they are love letters.” He had found the envelope marked with a big ‘1’ and ‘Please read this first’ on it.

“To Daredevil  
Hell’s Kitchen  
New York City”

“I’d ask you to not to read any more of them out loud, but I have the feeling it won’t help.”

“You’re absolutely right about that! I wonder where the letter would have gone if she had thrown it in a mail box. I mean, she did try to get the whole address thing right.”

“Maybe she did, and the mailman wanted to make this romance work so much that he put it on the roof.” The thought of a postman arranging a candle heart on a rooftop in the middle of the night made even Matt chuckle.

“Nah, I actually don’t care THAT much about how it got there. I’m much more interested in reciting more of this Nobel price worthy literature. Let me see… Ah, here it comes: Dear daredevil –“  
Matt sank deeper into the couch, apparently trying to smother himself with one of the two remaining pillows.

Foggy continued.  
“I hope sincerely hope this letter reaches its rightful destination. I have followed your actions for a long time now and my appreciation for you grew over the last few month. I feel a deep connection to you. We met only two times, but these two moments will always stay in my head. If I ever thought I was in love before, I sure was wrong. My heart got light at your sight, and I was drawn to you by an unbelievable force pulling me right in your direction You are the only thing I could think of for the last days, and I felt, deep in my heart, that you feel the same way for me.  
Well, Matt, do you? She seems pretty sure about that”  
He chuckled.

“Just finish it, please…”

“Okay, okay. I felt, deep in my heart, that you feel the same way about me. I know that we possibly won’t be able to see each other very often, but I still want you to be able to feel this relationship as much as I do. I wrote 50 letters to you and stashed them on different roofs in Hell’s Kitchen, so that you will always have something to look forward to when you go out on your selfless hero night runs in the next few weeks.”

Matt snorted. “As if anyone would look forward to stumbling upon love letters from a crazy stalker.”

“Hey, let me finish! I will always love you and I will keep looking for you and after you. XXX.  
No name though. How sad, you could’ve tracked her down and confessed your love to her! But honestly, this isn’t as bad as I expected it to be.”

“YOU haven’t read the other ones. Most of what I opened so far contained poems. At least I suppose they are poems. Sometimes I can’t tell whether it’s a non-rhyming poem or just a badly written text.”

“Anyway, did you actually stumble upon all these by accident in just a few days? Because then I’d advise her to choose her hiding places more carefully.”

“Oh, no. I spent a few hours solely on searching them. I was honestly afraid that someone might find them and show the around, or even worse, post them online.”

“Matt, no one knows who you are! I always thought what people wrote about you didn’t make a difference to you.”

“I thought that too, but oh no. Even the thought of anyone besides you reading this makes me feel like everyone takes me a whole lot less serious. And I really can’t imagine fighting a mugger who’s reciting love letters. There, have a look, at the one which is near the sink.”  
Foggy grabbed one of the letters lying there.

“No, the other one!”

“How the hell could you tell that wasn’t the right one?”

“The one I meant is the only one written on a different paper. It’s heavier, it sounds different.”

“Ooookay… You know, I still don’t quite grasp HOW accurate your senses work”

He had unfolded the letter to see a text written on something looking like actual parchment in emerald green ink.  
“Your eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad,  
Your hair is as dark as a blackboard.  
I wish you were mine, you’re really divine,  
The hero who conquers the Dark World.”  
A moment of silence spread in Matts flat.

“Yeah.” Matt said.

“Dude, why does she write about your eyes and your hair? I mean, of all things. Why?”

“Apparently, she’s a nerd. Don’t get me wrong, there’s nothing wrong with that, but I sure as hell still don’t want to get a variation of a poem Ginny Weasley gave Harry Potter on Valentine’s Day in Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets.”

“She quoted Harry Potter? And why the hell did you recognize it? You know what I have to tell you know? You’re a huge nerd too. Huge. Enormous. Just to make it clear.”

Foggy put the letter aside and searched for a promising looking next one. He settled on a square envelope which had golden hearts embossed in it.  
“Matt, you didn’t even open the nicer looking ones!” He opened the envelope. “It looks kind of expensive. Oh, and it actually IS a poem.”

“Pleeeaaase Foggy. Tell me, what do have to do so you will stop? I’ll do anything for you!”

“Anything?”  
“Yes, anything!”  
“My laundry?”  
“Yes.”  
“My groceries?”  
“Yes”  
“Cleaning my flat”  
“Yes!”  
“All three?”  
“Absolutely yes. Wait. What exactly do I get for that?”

“You do all three previously listed things for me for 4 weeks in a row, starting tomorrow. In return, I’ll continue reading, but only 10 more letters and not all of them, like it had been my plan originally.”

“Oh, no no no. two days, one letter.”

“Matt, you have to let me make some fun of you from time to time! Only one letter is so not fair. I’ll stay firm on the 10 letters, but I’ll make you a new offer of only one week working for me.”

“Still no. two days, one letter.”

“That’s not how a proper trade works.”

“Okay. Two days, two letters.”

“Come on! Still not fair!”

“You know Foggy, I could make a better offer for you. Or I could just kick your ass around a little like I should have 15 minutes ago.”

“You would never dare to kick my ass!”

“Yes, I would.” Matt tried to keep a straight face, though he didn’t quite succeed.

“No, you wouldn’t.” He had been sure about that even before he saw Matt’s face.

“No, you’re right. I probably wouldn’t.”  
So, can we get on with our offers? I’ll make it really nice one and say 5 days, 5 letters.”

“One day, three letters.”

“One day, four letters, AND you need to stay present in this room while I read them to you.”

“You know what? I’m done with your bargaining. I settle with your last offer.”

“What? Matt Murdock gives up without being fully satisfied? What have I done? Did I break you? Are you ill? Should I call an ambulance?”  
Foggy ran over to the couch, feeling Matt’s forehead.

“No fever. Slightly sad and depressed look on your face. Oh, I know exactly how to cure you!”  
Getting to a nice position in the middle of the room Foggy started to read from the letter he previously opened.

“Oh daredevil!  
I dare you to love me,  
I dare you to embrace me,  
I dare you to find me,  
To hold me, to touch me.  
Because, oh, I love you,  
I want to embrace you,  
I want to be found by you,  
To hold you, to touch you.  
Daredevil, you are my only love.  
And I’m the one you’ll always have.  
You’ll have my heart, you’ll have my soul,  
And I’ll have yours, forever.”  
Silence again.

“Matt, you should find her and ask her if she ever hit her head to hard. The last line is creepy.”

“Just the last line?”

“All of it. I just wanted to play it down a bit. Next one!”

“No, no, no!”

“Yes, yes, yes! Oh no… That one here is isn’t very creative. I think it’s just the lyrics of ‘Grenade’ by Bruno Mars.” A mischievous grin appeared on Foggy’s face, wide enough for Matt to sense.

“Oh, no. Don’t you dare.”

“Oh, yes!”

Foggy started singing as loud as he could.

Oh, this evening was fun!

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter quote is obviously not written by me, but by JKR. Am I suppose to properly quote this now? Is this a thing? Do people do that?


End file.
